Sabelle Bakarath
Sabelle Bakarath Eye color : blue Hair color : Blonde Heigth : 5 feet Weigth : 70 pounds Sabelle was born into the house of Bakarath which was a minor noble house, she was one half of two sisters born as identical twins. As the only kids in the household they became their parents favourites and got whatever they pointed on. Due to their likeness they had great fun pranking the servants of the house while growing up, as well as confuse anyway who migth be unlucky enough to cross their pats. Still young they have most of their life infront of them yet. Sabelle hated learning about proper behaviour and prefered beeing outside runing aroundand climbing trees, beeing a tom boy whenever she could get away from her nanys who desperatly tried to keep her in ties, though most such reports to her parents she managed to twitch her way out of as she like her sister twirled them around her pinky with her excelent acting skills. The one thing she did like amongst all their classes was history, she loved all the stories about ancient heroes and their adventures. The logic and tactic behind the stories fasinated her. Sabelle woke with a nervous feeling in her stumoc, today it would fianly happen. Her mother she knew was not trilled over it wanting both her daugthers to live up to their blood inheritment and become ladys and marry well. However she couldnt deny this test today, every girl had to test to see that they didnt have the dangerous ability that marked the damanes, and when she first was up there it would be so easy to test for Sul'dam abilities. Her mother was to much of a lady to step up and stop her infront of everyone, and if she had the abilities her father would let her go she was sure of it, he himself had served time in the ever victorious army and if one of his daugthers had the ability to become a respected Sul'dam then her mother wouldnt be able to stop him from sending her to train with the exotic unit. Sabelle got up and dressed, migth be her father in time even would buy a damane so she could own her own, they where of the high blood and he had the money and status to give her one if he wanted, she smiled at the thougth, just a lil waving of her eyelids and she was sure he would let her. Then she heard her mother call out, she would be eascorting her daugther to town and aparently the wagon woulds soon be down, Sabelle ran down to the breakfast table and ignored her mothers scowling look as she joined her sister who was almost done eating. Her sister had already done the test, but Sabelle had had the flu last time there was a test ongoing and because of her status in the blood she had rather disapoiningly been premited to postpone it and stay home in bed to get well. Finaly she could step into the wagon and they where on their way to the city, as they arived they where ushered forward in the line not to be waiting, then Sabelle watched as a girl already beeing tested was dismised after finishing and then steped up alone her mother awaitning by the wagon on the outside of the area cleared for the testing, there was a circle of empty space in case any surath damane sat up a figth, it was lined with sul'dams in company with their damanes. Sabelle could feel the collar be laid around her neck and closed, the seconds ticked away as she waited, then finaly the snap signalising the opening. Sabelle didnt even look at her mother as she answered yes to wanting to test to see if she could become a Sul'dam, she watched with butterflys in her stumoc as a damane was lead forward and a bracelet was snaped around her wrist. Then she was instructed to think of cold water and then push it through the leash. Nothing happened she tried harder, and was about to object when the bracelet was removed asking what it ment, but then felt her mothers firm hand on her shoulder. Oh but she knew what the dreadfull woman would say now, but she didnt care, she was not ready to give up. She tore herself free of the grip and went over to someone who migth know, then asked about the other exotics. She was answered somewhat and then dismissed. She turned to see her mother look at her. Sabelle could see the look in her mothers eyes though she did do a good job hiding it and her face was straigth, but she saw it cause she knew it would be there and she knew that even if her mother would discuss with her father, then both Sabelle and her mother knew he would let Sabelle go to train in the exotic unit to become a one of the ever victorious army, and for that she was happy. Sabelle had never had the intrest some of her high blood friends had in boys, they where a nuisance and a bother, she didnt want to marry and have a husband, nor screaming kids, just the thougth gave her chils. No she was happy to leave that to her twin sister, she could inherit the family name, it was an unusual feeling yet one that both her and her sister was aware of, which was likely what had saved them both. It was normal for siblings to figth leathal games over the name of their house, but the fact was her father loved her, and their minor siblings posed no treath to them, cause she knew her father in truth knew they where not his. Oh but the flaws the woman who had given birth to her had done, and she loved her litle boys so much more, enough to restrain them knowing as they where so young if not then their heads would roll. Sabelle smiled inwardly, the boys was nice enough, but her mother would be gone eventualy, they where already ploting, and then the boys would be sent off to be fostered somewhere else with their family. Oh yes the bond between the twins where strong, each with their own dream, and each willing to help eachother achive it. Sabelle looked at the beasts as they walked through the training camp. She had had several lessons of theory already before she now on this day was to make a choise. She was drawn to the torm’s inteligence, yet now as she looked upon the beasts and saw a raken soar in the air she couldnt help but think of all one could see from up there. In her line of family women was small and she had inherited that with her twinsister, as was she was not apt to grow much more then she was now. And that in her mind must just be a litle too fiting with the need of a light rider for the raken, and then and there as they passed before another of the creatures, this one on the ground, and as she looked into its eyes, she knew. In the years to come she would learn more, learn first to fly on to'raken who could hold more weigth, and have a second rider over length. The first time she rode a raken was like heaven that ended to soon as the length of the trip was limited by the second rider who was with her. Time went slow as she got to ride smaller missons on herself, and even some of those having taken ploting and planing, laying out webs to get forward. It was then she sougth her sister, their father by now dead of age and her sister head of their house. The money her sister had could help, but so it seemed could another thing her sister had come by. Ambisious and trusting her sister she was more then willing to take the steps her sister had before her, following into a more shady way of living. Combined with their joint ploting, money and shady strings beeing pulled she was once again on her move forward. Within the year she had her own steady raken and was riding bether missons, allowing her to prove herself. Soon in time to follow even bether opertunities of excellment was presented on missons she did well on. And step by step she moved up the ranks, looking towards the higher ranks as she felt was due someone of her birth and potential. Sabelle stroke the nose of the beast, her companion, oh yes in the years past they had come quite the road. It was time to move on for yet another strike, the bribes and treaths had been made. Even her sisters marriage had taken part in geting her here. But they where eachother mutual climbing stones, and she repaid her sister by pulling her own strings to forward her sisters causes, and some times even herself geting her hands bloody to remove dangers in her sisters path. She loved it all, loved the games, the webmaking and ploting, which gained her the energetic power, even taking a life feeling the blood poor over her hands gave her satisfaction of her skill, made her feel powerfull. More then anything thoug she loved to fly, up in the skies she was free and felt as peace. The only nuicanse beeing ordered around by others, hence was her craving to rise up in the grades, puting others bellow her and resciving less orders, bending her head to fewer peoples. Ambition was such a sweet thing, and it was what their whole society was built on, you had to make your own path or you would become no one, and that was something she could never accept becoming. It was beeing raised in this society with a clever father and a sister to bounce of that had lead her to the cuning woman she was now. Even with her scars, and mature age she was too a beauty, and her size as such could fool peoples, but all these things she knew to make into her advantages. She viewed herself as cold steel, and that was something other she had made sure to take lessons in secretly. To many pended to much on their beasts in this army, but weapon skills was needed at times even to defend one's hurt beast. The raken was expencive, all was but more then anything them, and a fully trained skill raken was not to be blown off, so she had learned to figth herself. Something that had earned her some of her scars at time, defending her travel companon to see him safe and healed. A thing she never regreted, she in truth dreaded the day she had start over with a new beast to teach it from the ground all that her curent raken knew by heart, all the litle details of how it read her body and knew her will. She mounted and gave the signal to take off, then sat off the bumpy take off as normal with an balance who was inbuilt through years of riding. And then they where in the air, passing over trees, their fligth taking them back towards the main headquarter in the capitol. She raised her head leting the wind blow over her face, the cold air slightly stinging, but yet a feeling of pain that she found intoxicating pleasure in. And one she needed as she now rode towards the meeting she hoped would bring news of a promotion, if everything had but succedded. Her mind as they flew went over it all again, she could feel her own nerves as they grew close, and then the shuder went through her whole body as they landed. It was something she wondered at how the raken so gracefull in the air, was so clumpsy on the ground. Leaving the beast with others, skilled hands to take care of him, she walked towards the buildings and her meeting with fate… Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Seanchan Bios